The Battle of Geonosis
by uperFan
Summary: Rated T because I overact a little. What I think happened to Barriss Offee during the first battle of Geonosis. How I think she survived and how her master felt. Also there is not enough Barriss and Luminara fanfictions so I made my own. Will have more chapters and I do not Own Star Wars!
1. Chapter 1

**Barriss POV**

I felt nervous. This was going to be my first major battle. I was scared of what can happen to me and my friends. I was worried that I would fail. I-

My thoughts were interrupted as my Master, Luminara Unduli, laid a hand on my shoulder. "Relax your nerves my padawan. Stay focused." Her voice was soft and allowed me to to calm down.

I took a deep breath and said "Yes Master." I reply

I looked around the arena. The amount of bugs in the coliseum was easily over 1,000. Master Windu had said that I would help attack at the south side and my master the west.

I bit my lip. I was never away from my master during battles or fights. I was not shore about my skills on my own. "Get to your side of the arena." Said Master Windu. This was it. But before I stared to my side I felt a shudder fear trough the bond me and my master share, but was covered up quickly.

I turn around to see my master looking at me. Her face had her normal calm look but through her eyes I saw something else but didn't know what. She formed a smile and said to me "May the Force be with you."

I smiled back and replied "And may the Force be with you Master."

I bow and start walking to the south side. I was scared yes, but no turning back now.

 **Luminara POV**

I watch as my padawan walks to the south side of the arena. I was worried beyond belief for my padawan. Not that she couldn't handle herself but because even with her skills I fear she will get hurt.

I care about my padawan to much to lose her here. I know I shouldn't think that about her, attachments are forbidden for a Jedi. But over the years that I have known her she has grown on me. She is like the daughter I will never have. I loved her and I couldn't let anything happen to her.

I come back to my senses when a loud horn blows. I look down at the three beasts heading toward Master Kenobi, his padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Amidala. The fight was about to begin.

 **There will be more chapters to explain how I think Barriss survived the arena and what she and her master were thinking during the battle. Thank you and May the Force be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took me a few days before I could update so sorry. I know that it's a little slow at the beginning but bare with me please. Anyway enjoy chapter two!**

 **Barriss POV**

I see that the fight between the beasts and my fellow Jedi and senator Amidala unfold below me. _"This could be going better for them,"_ I think. I look to my left at Jedi Master Agen Kolar who is standing beside me.

He turns to see my troubled face and gives a reassuring smile. "You are a gifted apprentice padawan Offee. Have faith in your abilities." He says in an calm voice.

I too smile at the encouragement he as given me and bow in understanding and thanks.

We both look back down to see Master Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and senator Amidala surrounded by destroyer droids. My eyes widen, I then look up to see Master Windu with his lightsaber to the throat of a Mandalorian. I look closer to see his mouth moving, like he was having a conversation with Count Dooku.

 _"Well that was a little to easy,"_ I once again think to myself. But just as I think that I see blaster bolts coming from the cave behind him. The Mandalorian shoots flames at him in an attempt to harm the great Jedi Master, however the attempt is in vain as Master Windu skillfully back flips into the arena deflecting blaster bolts on his way down.

At this action I see the 212 Jedi assembled for this attack igniting their lightsabers. I do the same holding it into a form three defensive stance prepared to fight off whatever might come my way.

I once again turn to my left to see Master Kolar jumping into the fray of battle droids that were emerging from the caves of the arena. I follow ready for the battle of my life.

 **Luminara POV a few moments before...**

I see my fellow Master Jedi holding his now ignited purple lightsaber to the throat of Jango Fett. I turn away from the sight and cast a brief glance at Shaak Ti, my longtime friend, who looks as worried as me.

She too looks at me and seems to read my mind. "Barriss will be fine, you trained her well."

I give a ghost smile as I look to the south end of the arena. I see the small shape of Barriss and the Jedi Master Agen Kolar who is next to her, both are looking at Master Windu waiting to see what will happen. "Training her well does not mean I still can't worry," I say before looking at her once more, she was the only other Jedi to know about my attachment to Barriss, she was a good friend.

Before ether of us can say anything more we hear the sound of blaster bolts. Instinctively we ignite our lightsabers in a defensive position. We both look down to see that Master Windu has jumped into the arena and already fighting off battle droids. We both give a quick glace at each other before we too jump in to help our fellow Jedi Master.

I didn't know if it was my fear of losing the battle or my fear of Barriss getting hurt but I had a bad feeling about how this battle will turn out. As I slice through the first wave of battle droids I look to the south to see Barriss back to back with Master Kolar.

I let myself have slight relief at that before turning my full attention back to the battle before me. _"May the force be with us all,"_

 **The true action is going to start soon I promise. Please review and let me know what you think please. I will update soon! May the force be with you readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank you for your support so far. Thank you. Now for chapter 3, where the real action begins...**

 **Luminara POV**

I never thought that I would be a part of a conflict this big, this bloodthirsty. I looked around the arena quickly to see fallen Jedi padawans, Knights, and even Masters who have fell to mindless battle droids.

 _"This is too much for even Jedi council members won't be able to deal with a death count this high for the order,"_ I thought sadly as I tore through more battle droids.

I was afraid for what will happen to all Jedi who are lucky enough to walk away from this at all. This battle is something that the Order will never forget.

The smoke from the battle was blocking my vision and the smell of my fallen brothers and sisters mixed with the medal of battle droids was stating to make me a little dizzy. But I couldn't fall today, I had a feeling that the Jedi will need me when this is over.

I turn to one of the caves to see yet another wave of fresh medal killing machines start to charge into the arena like the other waves before this. I risk a glance to the south side of the war zone in hopes to see Barriss, but the smoke from enemy weapons fired left me blind to that side of the battlefield.

I once again looked at the charging droids then to a few of my fellow Knights before slashing our lightsabers through their metallic bodies like tissue paper. I new I couldn't keep this up forever, no Jedi could, but we had to keep going or I fear the results if we lost.

I cut down several more when I once again lay eyes on a dead padawan. My heart clenches for her master and for her. This is a death sentence for so many, I can sense it, we all can sense it. But I can't let myself feel that way, I needed to focus on the battle, keep my mind here.

I scowl at the oncoming battle droids firing at us. I deflect the blaster bolts with ease, but it is too much. The amount of fire on me fills my whole sight line with red streaks. I see the few remaining Jedi back into a small circle surrounded by the army of droids.

But before they fire on us once more the suddenly stop and hold back their guns. I turn to see Count Dooku standing on the balcony above the ring.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished." He says as battle droids lead a few more Jedi into the small circle of survivors. Every word of his echoing around this ring of carnage and death.

"Surrender and your lives will be spared." He says calmly.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku!" Master Windu booming voice reply's.

Dooku looks saddened by Windu's response as he says "Then I'm sorry old friend,"

The battle droids ready their guns to finish us off. We too ready our weapons, ready to fight to the end but then one word that I didn't expect to hear,

"Look!" Says Senator Amidala.

We all look up to see gunship with troopers and Grand Master Yoda coming down and surrounding us. We all quickly jump in to the closest gunship to escape the arena. When we leave once again take to the air my heart stops at the sight before me. Hundreds of thousands of battle droids were waiting outside.

I glance at Mace Windu and he shares the same look as me, sorrow and determination. I look out the other door of the gunship to see many more coming down with tanks and more troops. The gunship begins to take us down to the large number of battle droids and what I realized to be clones from Master Kenobi's report that I read before this skirmish.

When the gunship lands we exit and once again start to charge the battle droids, this time on an open plan and troopers of our own to help us. Many men from the group that followed me were shot by the mindless weapons created by the Separatists. This new fray that we found ourselves in was hardly better from the first on only moments ago.

Explosions rang around the battlefield as me and the soldiers behind me blasted through the enemy before us. We were starting to gain the foothold we needed to end this battle. I allowed myself a ghost smirk at this conclusion. I could see behind the enemy army starships beginning to take off in an attempt to flee the planet.

Our artillery fired on the closest one to us. It came crashing back down to the surface. A large wall of dust then erupted and came barreling toward us. I shielded my face from the dust. The fighting was still going on through the large dust storm. It soon settled, and as the dust cleared I could see the droid army retreating.

I smiled at the sight, even thought it only lasted about a half hour it felt like whole rotations. The clones charged with Master Windu, and a few other Masters, after the enemy but I stayed put and watched them go.

I started to walk back to the supposed command center that was set up for the battle on short notice. But as I was walking back to speak to Grand Master Yoda and my friend Shaak Ti who was also with him, but before I could get there Master Kolar came running up to me. He was out of breath and seemed to have been hit by blaster bolts several times.

I held his arm to steady him, "Whats wrong Master Kolar?" I asked in a worried tone.

He looked up at me scared for what seemed like a moment before he asked a question as well, "Is Barriss with you?"

My eyes widen at what he just asked me and fear started to course through my veins, "She's not with you?"

"I lost sight of her in the arena. I cant find her!" He says with a deeply worried tone of voice.

My mind stops for just a moment before I start to panic for my padawans life.

All I can think is " _Barriss, not Barriss,"_

 **We know that Barriss lives through the first battle of Geonosis. This chapter was only Luminara so I can capture what she felt, chapter 4 will have the answers about how Barriss survived the arena. Review please and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the update took so long readers, but school comes first. Anyway this chapter is how Barriss survived the First Battle of Geonosis.**

 **Barriss POV**

My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was beyond scared for myself and my brothers and sisters. After jumping into the ring with Master Kolar we went back to back to defend each other. But the level of death and destruction that was rained down upon us was almost unbearable. I saw as my fellow padawans fell to the droids like their lives meant nothing.

I was horrified.

A loud explosion drew me back to reality as more droids stormed into the arena. Master Kolar and I once again readied ourselves for the coming onslaught. I took a deep breath to try to focus myself and push away my fear. I looked at the other Jedi Knights around me, all were in a defensive stance.

I did the same and with them charged the battle droids firing on us. I slashed through five, ten, twenty, fifty, who knows how many. But it didn't matter for they kept coming, from all sides. I spun around to slash through a super battle droid that came up behind me. The sight I was faced with was gut wrenching. So many Jedi lay dead among the battlefront. A tear escaped my eye as I caught sight of more droids coming from the doors.

There was so many, too many. I started to hyperventilate. I was scared, I wanted this to end. That was my drive to keep going. Through clenched teeth and tears I continued to cut down the metal monstrosities back towards Master Kolar. He was having trouble with a large amount of droids that surrounded him.

For the first time in a long time I let my emotions take over my actions. I through my lightsaber into the chest of another super battle droid. I jumped to retrieve it.

I grabbed it and flipped over another droid and cut right down the middle. Me and Master Kolar were once again back to back facing down the droids that have already caused us so much pain. The droids opened fired once more. We were able to deflect most of the blaster bolts, but one made it's mark in my leg. I fell to one knee and gave a small cry as I continued to fight for my life.

Master Kolar saw me fall and came to my aid faster than I thought possible. As I tried to stand my leg burned from the pain. I closed my eyes and tried to push it away as I desperately tried to cover Master Kolar. I saw the droids on my side start to charge again, so I charged back despite my leg. A strong explosion erupted behind me as I cut the droids down. I turned to see a long line of smoke blocking my view of the Jedi master.

"Master Kolar!" I shouted in an attempt to hear his voice, but all I heard was the sound of a lightsaber, blaster bolts, and cries of pain.

My eyes widened as I attempted to rush back to help him but searing pain in my leg stopped me. I couldn't stop myself from crying out. The battle droids around must of heard my cry as they turned and again fired at me. I tried to block them with my lightsaber but one hit my right side as I tried to get up.

I once again fell still trying to deflect the blaster bolts back at them. They were coming closer to me, it was becoming harder to breathe, my vision was blurry and unfocused from both exhaustion and pain. But I couldn't die here. I had to much to live for. I wanted to be a healer and save people, and I was not going to let these droids take it from me.

In a cry of pain I stood and slashed the battle droids in front of me with one swing of my lightsaber. I stumbled as I tried to get my footing. But I was not paying attention behind me. A lone battle droid saw the opening, the one mistake I made in my defense, the fact that I let it down for a second. The battle was still going on as I saw the surviving Jedi being cornered in a circle of defense. The blaster bolts from the droids were just echos now, the only one I heard was from that lone droid.

It hit me in my lower back. My body felt like fire as it hit me. I once again cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. Everything went black.

 **A little while later...**

All I felt was pain. I cracked my eyes open a little, only to close them as my vision was blinded by light. I was lying on my stomach. Everything hurt, my lower back most of all. I tried to move my arms but my mussels protested. I took in a deep breath but it was hard and it hurt to breath at all.

I knew I had to get up or I would suffocate from the sand I was inhaling from the ground. I curled my hands into fists and tried to push myself off the ground. My body flared up with pain. I fell on my left side with a grunt. I once again tried to open my eyes. My vision was blurry but I could make out a wall. I was still having trouble breathing, I needed to sit up. With all the strength I had left I fell back onto my stomach and started to crawl over to the wall.

Every inch felt like a thousand feet of trekking as I neared the stone wall. When I reached it I put all of my weight on it, and I pulled myself up with my last bit of energy. I turned to rest my back against the wall but my blaster bolt wound flared up with the pressure. I screamed from the sudden agony. A few tears fell from my eyes as the wound burned.

But the wall allowed me to breathe easier. I open my eyes again to look around. I was still in the arena. Smoke was rising from the battlefield to the endless sky above me. More tears filled my eyes as I saw more Jedi than I can count lying dead on the ground. I reached out with the force, " _they_ _couldn't have killed us all,"_ I thought with a little hope that I was not alone. But through the force I felt no life left in the arena.

I glanced one more time around and spotted my lightsaber on the ground from where I was first lying. I reached out my hand and with the force and called my weapon back to me. It flew obediently to my hand. I looked it over and allowed a ghost smirk to spread along my lips. My lightsaber was still usable. At least had that.

I looked at the bodies once again. I closed my eyes and through the bond my master and I share called out, _"Master, Master help,"_

When she didn't reply my eyes widened with fear at the thought that she didn't survive. The thought that my master, Luminara Unduli the Jedi I idolized above all others and the only mother I will every have, was among the casualties stung worse than when the light first touched my eyes when I awoke.

But then I thought that it was impossible that she was dead. She was one of the most skilled masters the order has ever seen. Masters like her, Mace Windu, and Obi Wan Kenobi battle droids couldn't even touch. I let myself relax at the thought, but it was cut short when a deafening explosion rang out.

I turned to try to find the source but all I saw was a mountain of dust coming from the east. I realized that the battle was not over. My master was over there somewhere along with the remaining Jedi. I had to stand, I had to get there. I pressed my hand to the wall and struggled to stand. My whole body protested but I ignored it. With great effort I was barely able to make it to my feet.

I looked to the east again as I heard more explosions. I used the wall to keep me upright as I walked towards the large door of the arena. I was tried but I kept pushing myself, I had to get out of here. It took me a few minutes to reach the door, I saw nothing but blackness. I heard another explosion, that was where I needed to go, and with that entered into the darkness.

 **Sorry again that it took so long to update the story. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you readers and May the Force be with You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been so busy with school but now I'm back! Thank You loyal readers for sticking with me this long. It's what gives me such passion with writing.**

 **Luminara POV**

My mind was panic, my breathing shallow, and my soul burdened with anger.

My padawan was missing, and in a battle like this missing can only mean one thing, death.

 _"No...NO!"_ I thought.

My previously vacant eyes than flashed with anger, mostly anger at myself, before I schooled my expression and emotions enough to talk.

Master Kolar looked at me shocked by my emotions only moments ago. He snapped back into reality when I asked him "How did you lose her?"

My voice cool and sharp with my expression a steel wall.

"A large explosion blocked my view from her," He said as he slowly looked down as if it pained him to speak of the memory created only minutes ago. "I couldn't get to her, there were too many battle droids, I had to fall back to the rest of you." He finished looking up.

My steel gaze gave no answer. I look far off into the horizon, the setting sun of this world just barely peering through the thick clouds of dust. I take a breath, slow but it causes my heart to clench. The sorrow her death to me threatens to force down tears, to scar my cheeks. Only my pride keeps me from doing so.

I breath once more, this time using the air to help me focus on the living force. I feel so much death, my fallen brothers and sisters, hearts aching like mine for friends fallen yet I also feel the life of those who lived, and our new allies who helped end the death of our own. I search through the living Force, hoping to feel her unique presence one most time before she disappears into it completely. Her dream of healing her desire to help others, never be fulfilled.

That's when I feel it, the smallest sign, so faint that I almost miss it, I almost pass it over as a weakened animal native to this world.

The presence of the girl I care about most, _Barriss_ I think.

My eyes fly open to once again look at Kolar, his eyes uncertain. I turn to my left to see my friend Master Ti walking my way but I have no time to explain. The faint life force I felt was weaker than a wounded animal, I felt pain through our bond, the agony she has been dealt. I need to find her.

Master Ti comes to my side with a comforting expression filled with sorrow, "Luminara," she says slowly, But I don't look at her, my thoughts blocking all sound, _She's alive,_ is all I can think. I need to find her, to help her escape the horrors.

"Luminara?" Shaak asks again as she attempts to read my expression.

The thought that she survived, but is so close to dying on this world is almost to much, it pounds my skull it keeps coming, hitting the inside of my head hard as if demanding to be freed, to be spoken.

My eyes blank as I look to the horizon, Barriss is out there, in pain and in desperate need of help, _She's alive_ I think again this time almost breaking my composure I hold onto my empty face.

Every fiber in my body screaming at me to run, to leave no stone upturned, to stop at nothing to find who I dare call a daughter. But my body remains still, frozen from the swirling chaos that is my mind.

I slowly look at my closest friend, her face filled with pity and understanding, both of her padawans died soon after becoming knights, _She's alive_ I think once more, my tongue yearns to say the thought, to say something to scream in her face that Barriss is still out there.

"She's alive," I say softly as Master Ti opens her mouth to say something.

She looks up at me with a surprised look before I say once again, "She's alive," Master Kolar looks at me with a shocked expression as well.

My head against my will turns back to the arena in the distance, where only minutes ago I was hoping to escape.

"She's alive,"

 **Again to all readers THANK YOU! The story is almost done, I will finish it I swear! Anyway please review, and May the Force be with you!**


End file.
